legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slade Wilson
Slade (Full name Slade Deathstroke Wilson) is a criminal mastermind and assassin who is one of the series many main villains although in recent adventures he has been cast in an anti hero role aiding his foes. Who he really is unknown to all even to those who know him best. However in Legends of Light and Darkness we will finally learn who he is. Greatest Strength: He is amazing skilled at mapulation and making plans Greatest Weakness: One of his problems was underestimating the bond between heroes. He is at least trying to learn from his mistakes Main Allies: Anti Cosmo, Hades and Eddy Voiced by Ron Perlman Appearance Slade is a tall grown man in his 40s clad in Black and Grey armour. As one notices he wears a orange, brown like mask on his face, and is missing his right eye due to an accident during his assassin/ mercenary days before his mastermind career. Personality Like most villains, he was a cunning sinister, sociopath who was interesting in accumlating power in the multiuniverse and taking over it. He has no alliance to Megatron/Galvratron believing he was no use to his plans learning his lesson from the last time he made a deal with godly being, said god being Raven's father Trigon. No one knows his plans for the multiuniverse, although the one thing that is known is that he wants to rule the multiuniverse with his minions and wants the heroes to join him in this quest to do so. Although ruthless, he respects a hero of determination, courage and strength such as his archenemy Dib and some of his friends such as Bender, Lizbeth and Skipper. He seems to also be a man of his word as he always keeps his part of a bargain when he makes a deal with anyone. While he is evil, he does have standards and will work with the heroes against anyone worse than him such as Joker, Megatron, The Master and Uka Uka. He belives the Disney Angels can lead the multiuniverse into a new renassiance and wants them so he can have them work for him without worry. Unlike most villains Slade learns from his mistakes and doesn't do the same trick again. Examples include underestimating his younger foes, having obessions with heroines or being overconfident. Appearances He made his appearances in The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back as the main villain (s) attemting multiuniversal conquest and trying to defeat the enemies he made in the series. He became less evil in Slade Stirkes Back where he was more well intentioned in his goals and secretly helped the heroes against Joker who once worked for him and then betrayed him to destroy the multiuniverse. He returned in a smaller role in The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Travel Adventure as an Anti heroic ally to the heroes against the double threats of Uka Uka and Marceline's Dad. After TGSST he manages to find the B Team unconcidenctly and invites to his wedding since he finally found love with a woman named Celes from the Final Fantasy and he introduces his new sub cordinates Legends of Light and Darkness He oversees and overhears Malefor's intent with the Multiuniverse somewhere in the universe. He contacts his allies and alerts them to the Purple Dragon and his forces. Anti Cosmo is told to see him specifically as they will need to get the help of an old trusted friend. Slade somehow manages to get to Channel Awesome universe with Anti Cosmo in time to confirm more on the League of Darkness to Bender and the other heroes. Slade is the eleventh character to show up and he is dressed as the dread pirate Roberts. This confuses Bender and Anti Cosmo as they both wonder who he is. He states he's Slade, and alongside the other guys he is digsuted by Axel's gag crotch. Slade is called by Master Albert to learn about Model W, afterwards he instructs his scientists to work with Heloise on a Model W tracker. Slade for the first time goes to Equestria with his allies and is a bit stunned to see it's devesation, after getting some info from Megabyte and Bowser, he alongside the latter attack the armies that have attacked Equestria. Slade alongside Anti Cosmo and Celes follow Bender to the 2nd location, and he seems like a henpecked husband. He sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper,Heloise, Anti Cosmo and Celes disguises himself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. He ambushes Miles Quantrich when he talked to Dredd and battled him until Quantrich was knocked unconcisuness. He then helps Anti Cosmo and Celes deal with Qunatrich's men and Saddler. He returns with the others and is suprsied at the two strangers on his plane. Slade with the others arrive at Interpol where they meet Jack Bauer who joins the group and hands them a few words of consideration. He gets the info on What Jr will do and he has Bowser bring him the doomship. He stalls Khan for Bender to get to the ship to stop Jr. It works but his ship is destroyed by Galctia Knight. When they use Bender's ship, Slade compliments him on the ship and joins Skipper in watching the intterogation on Tremlolo. Slade overhears Jack Bauer's comments on Fender and fakes amusement when HIM tells them that he perfers to mind fuck with the others. He is next seen on Darkseid's ship where he refuses to bow to the god and conspires with Phantom R, Marie, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Hades a way to escape. He gets Bender up and the two captains attack Darkseid and his forces with Slade alongside his 2 top commanders giving back up to Orion and Hades. He reports back to Bender that Evil Manta has taken his Alpha Friends to safety. Mojo gives him news regarding Nerissa's message and Will. Khan inpedes on the communcations and trys to force him and Bender to surender. These two leaders spit on his threat like the ones in charge that they are. He suggests an evasive tatic but he's perfectly with Heloise teleporting them away from the threat. Slade comes up with a plan to deal with Khan with help of Anti Cosmo, HIM and Megabyte. When Alie and Bender both suspect a trap with the latter saying to let them have their fun, before we have ours Slade is very much agreeing on this. Due to Anti Cosmo's magic, Slade and the others crawl through the vents though like Bender and Suede he has a tough time due to the being the largest of the 8 going through. Slade and Bender both decide to duel with Khan which Suede joins in to help them. Slade arrives at Zordon's place where he meets Malefor and the three criminals. Slade shows no fear confronintg him just like Bender does. Malefor warns the duo that they will be killed if they intervene against him. To make matetrs worse Joker returns which makes Slade worry though he is more angry that Joker is back. Slade decides he must tell his allies about him. Slade in Act 5 will learn Bender's long coming backstory before he met everyone alongside Anti Cosmo and Skipper. Slade discusses with his comcrades about the horror that plagues them that is the clown. He also makes it noteworthy to them through Heloise that Joker once worked for Slade and Anti Cosmo. When getting his pirate ship, he has Evil Manta help out the team since this is a place for someone like him. Slade then asks for Bender, Skipper and Anti Cosmo to help him in what looks like a time machine. He uses Bender`s timecode which is a way around the time police and uses to make sure no one can find them. He made a fowards time machine, so one can`t change history or do something disgusting like sleeping with your grandmother. However the four arrive in the year 10000 accidentaly. Slade and Anti Cosmo get in a disagreement due to what happened before Bender gets back with the info on Joker. Slade encourages Skipper, AC and Bender to keep on moving since the four must be able to find a backwards time machine. The four travel through many time periods to no avail, they almost get back in fifthy millon, but Bender out of anger for them skipping the good future screws it. Slade and the four land at the very end of the multiuniverse itself which depresses Skipper. Slade agrees to watching the multiunvierse end with a bang by drinking with Skipper, Bender and Anti Cosmo as they watch the multiuniverse be destroyed. However a second one begins to form and this gives the four new hope. As they time travel to the present, Slade makes a stop and shoots Hitler, however Slade screws it up and they go around again. Slade trys to shoot Hitler again, but instead he hits Eleanor Rossevelt. When they do get back Slade overhears Bender's heartbreaking past and trys to help him let go of Dib since he's never going to be Bender's real son. Allies: Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Thailog, Evil Manta, Cat.R.Waul, Warrior Monkey, Sideshow Bob, The V Team, His new allies, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Axel, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Suede, Will Vandom, Dr.Insano Enemies: Dib and some of his friends (sometimes) The Joker, The Master, Megatron, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Terra, Trigon, Darkwarrior Duck, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W slade 2.jpg slade 3.jpg slade 084.jpg slade 095.jpg slade 10.jpg slade 100.jpg Slade 101.jpg slade 102.jpg Slade 103.jpg slade 104.jpg slade 105.jpg slade 106.jpg slade 107.jpg slade 108.jpg slade 109.jpg slade 11.jpg slade 110.jpg slade 111.jpg slade 112.jpg slade 12.jpg slade 13.jpg slade 137.jpg slade 14.jpg slade 144.jpg slade 15.jpg slade 16.jpg slade 17.jpg slade 18.jpg slade 19.jpg slade 20.jpg slade 21.jpg slade 22.jpg slade 23.jpg slade 24.jpg slade 25.jpg slade 267.jpg slade 27.jpg slade 28.jpg slade 30.jpg slade 32.jpg slade 33.jpg slade 34.jpg slade 35.jpg slade 36.jpg slade 37.jpg slade 38.jpg slade 39.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Mentors Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partner Category:Villainous Friend Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Masked Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Magic Users Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Superhumans Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Main Characters of The Beginning Category:Main Characters of Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Slade's Ensemble Founders Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Villains in the Beginning Category:Main Villains in Slade Strikes Back Category:Reformed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness